


A Storm is Coming

by celebrimbor78



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrimbor78/pseuds/celebrimbor78
Summary: ennis所不知道的jack回到牧场后的日子。





	A Storm is Coming

怀俄明州的冬天来的总是格外早，或者说因为它将一半的秋冬上给寒冬，才叫这片多山的大陆饱受严寒侵袭。上周一场短暂的小雪提前将了无生机的秋天终结，今早报纸上的天气预报认为两天后怀俄明州的第一场暴风雪就要来临，Jack Twist拉开车门，惊讶地发现车窗上已经有了霜花。

他已经习惯了长达六个月的冬季的突然提前，并为他们在上周就结束了牧场最煎熬的日子而感到庆幸。他从德州带来的邻居Randall充分向Twist一家证明了书本知识的重要性，他在大学学到的畜业知识令牧场今年的进账有了相当不错的提升，老Twist虽然依旧未对他露出笑容，却默许了他在当天一家人的晚餐期间为他倒酒。

Randall将之视为这场漫长战争中的关键性一役，并准备趁胜追击，格外殷勤地督促Jack按时出现在那张老旧的餐桌边。Jack不置可否，故意晚到一刻钟，再闷头喝上半瓶酒。三天后好脾气的Randall在他们饭后散步的小径上指出Jack的不配合也许有违他们“找个小牧场，幸福地过日子”的初衷，Jack尖锐地回呛几句，迈开步子，准备将他独自留在黑夜中。

“嘿，”Randall追在他身后，“当初我们可不是这么说的！”

“是么？我不记得了。”

Randall一把拉住他，大声说道：“你说我们得离开她们，住在你老爹的牧场里，自己组成个小家——别告诉我你不想要老头子对你转变看法！”

“我不在乎，”Jack同样抬高分贝，“我的死活都和他没关系！他的也同理。”

“至少我们能过的舒服点，”Randall将他的拇指与食指贴在一起，举到Jack面前，“差这么点就成功了，Jack，就是因为你他妈的不愿意坐在椅子上安安分分地吃完一块肉饼！”

“是么？”Jack将他的手拍开，“我为什么吃不下去呢，是不是因为有人在饭桌上太有表现欲，别人说一句他跟着就来十句？”

“如果你愿意在你母亲关心你时不吝啬地多说两个字，我也犯不着追着话头讨你嫌。”

Jack踢飞了脚下的一块石头，Randall不知何时与他母亲建立了同盟间心照不宣的友谊，时不时将她当作长矛刺出。他瞪了身旁人一眼，恨恨说道：“这么说你可真是个好儿子，多亏了你，不然我几乎要害死她了。”

不等回话Randall，Jack甩开他的手，转身向他们的小屋走去，Randall跟在他身后，刻意与他保持了一段距离。他们的小屋在牧场里面，最近牧场上的活计都已结束，这里也冷清起来。晚上没有云，Randall清楚地看到圆月将它偷来的冷光毫不吝啬地洒在Jack身上，他双手插袋，气势汹汹地向前迈步，身上穿着与他们初遇时相差无几的黑色皮衣，从背面看过去，仿佛黑白电视里有着某个坚定目标的男主角。但Jack不是他的男主角，他们之间相隔的五米永远存在，在德州时这距离似层撩人的纱，为Jack增加了一层难以言说的神秘，令Randall心甘情愿受他摆布，享受妻子们眼皮底下的荒唐时光，可现在他来到了Jack身边，却发现离他越近，两人便越远。

断背山，Ennis Del Mar。撬开Jack的嘴并不难，稍不注意他就会喝得烂醉，性爱中的呢喃也会轻易将他出卖，Jack Twist没有秘密。Randall让他描绘过Ennis，他的老情人有张棱角分明的脸庞，温柔的褐色眼睛总爱追着他的身影，米色牛仔帽压住了泛棕的金发。Randall听后陷入了长久的沉默，因为他也金发棕眼，温柔可靠。

断背山上的故事发生在Jack十九岁那年，现在他已经三十九，走完了人生的一半，而那份沉甸甸的不能宣之于口的不为世人接纳的爱情不出意外将组成他人生的四分之三，他在Ennis和平庸的世界之间挣扎浮沉了二十年，而二十这个数字比十九大。

在Jack的讲述中，Ennis的形象总是模糊的，主要因为他实在不会讲故事，也没有心思为别人讲一个好故事。这和他平时风趣的样子实在不同，所有有时Randall认为他并不想将这些事说给别人听，想留下仅供自己的回忆，不许旁人插足。然而Jack也许只在这件事上讷于言谈，断背山的一切是一个秘密，在Ennis的反复提醒下，他习惯于将它锁在心里，即使现在他找到了第二个可以听他倾诉的人，也无法开口倾吐自己的内心。

他身上有种难得可贵的气质，一种与他外表不相符的坚韧，在一切陷入黑暗时，他总能以假想中的光芒支持自己走完前路达到彼岸，而这种坚强在普通的白天会变成一种对待未来的不切实际的热烈，令生活越发煎熬。很难说关于牧场的想法是成型于白日还是夜晚，牧场是怀俄明男孩的乌托邦，是他心中关于Ennis的唯一正确答案，而每年三次的相会不过是绝对不应是他们爱情的最终结局。所以，他的讲述总会以关于牧场的愿望收尾，终于一次Randall鼓起勇气开口了，他握住Jack的手，斩钉截铁道，我们一起去牧场吧。

出乎他意料的是，Jack同意了。Randall将后半辈子社交场上永远不会失去听众的谈资当做最后一件礼物送给了自己的妻子，背着一个装满必需品的包，为Jack拉开了车门。他们谎称一同去钓鱼，之后再也没回过德州。他背叛了自己小鸟般叽叽喳喳的妻子，Jack背叛的人要多一些，Lureen与Ennis都失去了他。

刚来时牧场上的二层小屋白色的，Twist一家用它招待借住的亲戚，托脾气古怪的老头子的福，屋子外面腌臜不堪，里面灰尘蛛网成群。他们将这里漆上了一层温暖的棕，因为Jack喜欢这个颜色。现在月光照着Jack走到他们的屋前，他头也不回地闪入屋内，Randall跟着他进门，伸手打开昏黄的顶灯，污浊的天花板并杂乱的室内瞬间无处遁形，Jack瞥了他一眼，将外套丢在椅子上转身要上楼。

“认清现实吧，”Randall挡住他，“那个懦夫永远不会为你抛下一切的。”

Jack厌恶地挥挥手，他今晚喝得确实有些多，现在头有点疼，只想回卧室睡个好觉。Randall似乎铁了心与他过不去，将他推搡回灯下，不许他走。混乱中，Jack头顶的黑色牛仔帽掉到了地上，他挣不开Randall的手，于是给了他一拳。Randall后退一步捂着脸，忽然抬手回敬他，一拳将他打得连连后退，跌倒在椅子上。

“Jack，”Randall双手撑在扶手上，将他困在狭小的空间里，“忘了他，我们一起好好过日子行么？”

Jack迷茫地抬起头来，蓝色的大眼睛里漂着迷离的水汽，湿润的嘴唇微微张开，他像是有些委屈，皱起眉头看着Randall，似乎听不懂他在说什么。他已经将近四十了，却还像孩子一样耍脾气，不愿被逼着开口说话。Randall叹了口气，从他脸颊上新鲜的红印抚摸到他天生上翘的嘴角，低头吻了下去。

Jack乖顺地松开牙关，任他索求。Randall与他越近，他越清楚Ennis无可替代。他们连接吻的方式都截然不同，Randall总是在他嘴里舔吮搅弄，温水煮青蛙般逼迫他奉上的全部，Ennis不会这样，他老派，粗犷，直接，二十年过去依旧无甚技巧可言，他们在欲望的原野上彼此追逐，Jack爱与他接吻胜过做爱。他重重地朝Randall的舌尖咬下去，铁锈味瞬间在他们口腔中弥漫开来，趁他还未从震惊中回神，Jack一脚将他踹开，走到楼梯上，高声喊道：“这是我的家，我们怎么过日子我说了算，你没有资格评判他！”

他不顾Randall愤怒的叫嚷，头也不回地走入两人的卧室，顺手将门锁住。五分钟后门外连服软劝慰声也没有了，Randall意识到Jack软硬不吃，悻悻然下楼去了。Jack从床上弹起来，拉开衣柜，从两人厚厚的衣服边上拿出一个棕色的木盒，里面的空间被一片木板分成两块，一边是厚厚一沓Ennis寄回来的明信片，另一边是更厚一叠的空白明信片。

每当他想Ennis时他就会拿出那些明信片，然后趴在书桌上，用钢笔在明信片上写下露骨的句子，然后再将它们撕掉，烧掉，反正不会寄出去。他好想Ennis，他想被Ennis抱着，或者抱着Ennis。他为什么要把那两件衬衫放在父母的白房子里？他现在只想狂奔回自己小时候住的阁楼，将那件温暖的棕色格子衬衫抱在怀里，埋头在上面寻找他的气息。他现在什么都没有，只能拿起他寄来的明信片，一张一张，仔仔细细地反复读着，哪怕他早就把上面的话熟记于心。

他取出一张明信片，在背面写道：亲爱的Ennis，我和我的新朋友诚邀你来我们的牧场看看，你也许不喜欢我无趣的父亲，但你绝对会喜欢这些小羊的。

没错，他想到，这是赤裸裸的挑衅，Ennis不可能听不出来。上次他不经意间提了一嘴墨西哥，Ennis就威胁要杀他，要是被他知道了牧场与小屋，他一定会立刻提着猎枪赶来，像那时在断背山射杀麋鹿与土狼那样，把他和Randall一起杀死。Ennis枪法很好，妒火中烧的他也足够果决，今晚睡在沙发上的Randall刚被惊醒就要送命，接着他会提着冒烟的枪走到二楼，将门踹开——不，Jack等他太久了，他会迫不及待地为死神打开门，然后一把抱住他，让他无法扣动扳机。Ennis会勃然大怒，但舍不得杀他，毕竟他没有爱过Randall，他的心是他的，从来都是他的。他会跪在Ennis身前乞求他的原谅，然后巧妙地向他描述一下乱麻般的现实：我亲爱的凶手先生，这可是一桩命案啊，我们的事情再也瞒不住啦，一起走吧，只有咱们两个；我心里一直有个没人知道的去处，对，就是那里，断背山里或许有个小木屋，没有也没关系，咱们会搭帐篷，没有人能找到我们，我们可以永远地在那里住下，我想要的只有你……

他将那张明信片撕成碎片，扔在桌上，呜呜地哭了。 

第二天早上，Randall站在厨房里煎培根。因为Jack总是学不会做饭，做饭是事只能由他来。Jack坐到椅子上，打了个长长的哈欠。

“Lureen打但话了，”因为Jack昨天咬的那一口，Randall说话口齿不清的，“让里回德州一趟。”

“为什么？”Jack感到了一丝内疚，主动走过去接过Randall的盘子，他们尴尬地发现脸上的位置都有块紫红色的淤青。

“孩子上学的事，她没多说，要里快点回去。”

“老天啊，”Jack夸张地耸耸肩，“她是准备好杀我了么。”

他那个被宠坏了的不知疾苦的少爷儿子确实到了上大学的年纪，Lureen用这个理由叫他回去也说得过去，Jack将微糊的培根片夹到面包片内，狠狠咬下一大口。一顿无言的早餐结束后，Randall准备去小白房看看他们妈妈，Jack随手将几样东西装入包里，一并把昨晚写的几张废明信片拿下楼去。在注意到Randall的目光后，他将它们丢入了垃圾桶，同时张开双手，示意自己并没有做出背叛他的举动。

“我四天后回来，”Jack轻快地说，“替我向爸妈问好。”

Randall吹了声口哨，吻了他一下，拍拍他屁股：“路上小心，和Lureen说话客气些。”

Jack挥挥手，走出了他的棕色小屋。即使把仅剩的春秋并入夏天，怀俄明的温暖日子依旧太少，有时Jack甚至会怀疑这里是不是只有冬天，毕竟他们的衣橱里只有单调的衬衫衬衫外面只需要加个外套，有什么能证明夏天来过呢？九月刚冒头，Jack发现他车窗上竟然结了霜花，忽然想起他母亲昨晚曾提过这里即将迎来低一场暴风雪，不由为刚结束繁秋的牧场感到庆幸。

该死的冬天又要来了，但他知道他宁愿在这里诅咒暴风雪，也不会搬去温暖恣意的墨西哥。

一小时后，他会被人以轮胎坏了为由从车上骗出，Lureen雇来的杀手一枪打在他脸上，毁掉了那张他一直引以为傲的漂亮脸蛋；一周后，他的家人们会将他火化，一半骨灰留在怀俄明的牧场里，另一半被Lureen带走，但她迟迟没有想好要将他葬在何处；三个月后，Ennis终于发现他丢了的那件衬衫被包在他那件天蓝色的衬衫里，他将两件衣服装在黄色纸袋里，迷茫地走出Twist家的大门，正巧与他们初遇时一模一样。

这些Jack都不知道，他正在启动车子，想着其他烦心事。他知道了又怎么样呢，毕竟他也总将事情搞砸，生活不会给他更好的结局。


End file.
